


The One Where They're at Cint's House

by EmberTheDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, First Time, Insecure Tony, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheDragon/pseuds/EmberTheDragon
Summary: "I can't believe you're not a virgin" Tony chuckled lightly."I can't believe I thought you were straight" Steve laughed, adding another finger and making Tony shiver.My take on: "what if during Age of Ultron Steve and Tony had to share a room while at Clint's house?". Basically, they both have hidden feelings for each other, which becomes very apparent very soon. Pretty much just smut.





	The One Where They're at Cint's House

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing male/male, so please go easy on me. As always comments, constructive criticism, and requests are more than welcome!

"Right, Steve. Because that's how I wanted this to go!" Tony's voice carried from the porch and into the kitchen, where Clint and Bruce sat. "I wanted to create a killer robot! That's just the kind of guy I am!"

"Here we go again" Clint muttered.

Bruce dropped his head to the table and set up a steady beat. _Thunk, Thunk, Thunk _

"Tony, all I'm saying is that next time you try to create artificial intelligence, you might want to give the team a little heads up, just in case" Steve spat back pointedly.

Lila entered the room with lunch and shook her head at the yelling that continued to plague the house.

"Still at it, huh?" Lila rubbed her hand up and down Clint's back and he let out a sigh.

"They're always at each others throats. It's getting ridiculous" Clint bit into a sandwich with vigor.

"Well... that's not entirely true. There are times when they get along" Bruce tentatively took a sandwich and began munching on it. "When they think no one else is around"

"Oh, right" Clint rolled his eyes and cast a mournful gaze at his wife. "Any advice?"

Lila pursed her lips in a tight smile and picked up a sandwich of her own.

"Sounds like there's some tension there" She bit into the sandwich.

"Yeah, that's the problem. It's like they have this alpha male complex, and all they see is red" Clint began another sandwich.

"I think she means something else, Barton" Natasha appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a sandwich of her own. Bruce and Clint sent equally confused looks her way. "Sexual tension"

The boys reactions were instantaneous, with Clint choking on his sandwich and Bruce slowly lowering his back to his plate. Giggles erupted between the girls.

"You're kidding, right?" Bruce's eyes had gone wide with shock.

"Not at all" Natasha sat at the table like a general with a battle plan. "They fight all the time. Almost every time it's because one of them puts themselves in danger. They're always in each others space. They act like they hate each other _so much_ but the minute they're alone together they sit in some corner of the avenger's tower making heart eyes at one another"

"Huh. It does make sense" Clint admitted.

"So why don't they just fess up?" Bruce pried, like Natasha had all the answers. Of course, she did.

"Steve is from the forties. Being gay is a big no no. Very taboo" The others nodded along to her breakdown. "Tony's definitely bi, but don't ask me how I know. The problem is that he's built up this big playboy persona, and if he comes out as bi then the media will lose their mind. Plus, he's probably got some fear. I mean if he's really in love with Steve, then he's gonna be worried about messing it up. Y'know, cause of the whole 'I don't do commitment' complex, even though he's loyal to a fault"

"You're scary" Clint commented flatly. Natasha stuck out her tongue at him.

"You guys want the fighting to go away?" Lila asked. A strong 'yes' resounded from the boys. "Then you need to create a breaking point. Set them up in a situation that adds even more tension. Eventually it'll be so awkward that they'll have to confess somehow"

"My wife's a genius" Clint smiled adoringly at Lila. "So how about this. Tonight I'll assign rooms, and put Tony and Steve together"

"We can put them in the guest room. There's only one bed there" Lila chimed in.

"Exactly. There's no way they'll last the night without having some sort of confession" Clint added decisively.

The door opened and Steve stalked in, ending the conversation. He closed the door gently behind him.

"Hi" Steve looked wary when he noticed the lack of conversation. "What were you guys talking about?"

Each answered at the same time:

"Sandwiches"-Clint "Ultron"-Natasha "The mission"-Bruce

Natasha sent a glare to Clint.

"Sorry. Must've spaced out when Lila brought lunch" Clint gave a goofy smile.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but continued his journey towards the back of the house.

"Sandwiches?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah, not my best moment, huh?" Clint chuckled.

* * * * * * *

Steve exited the bathroom in sweats and a tank top. Tony sat on the bed and did his best to ignore him as he moved about the room, which was becoming increasingly difficult.

"You can stop glaring at me. It's not my fault Clint stuck us together" Steve grumbled.

Tony quickly averted his eyes. Apparently he hadn't tried hard enough. He simply huffed, deciding that going for annoyed was better than having to explain why he was really staring. Steve set something back down in his bag suddenly, then crossed the room to sit on the bed near Tony.

"Can you please talk to me? I know you're mad, but can't we at least talk about this some more?" Steve spoke softly now.

"No" Tony bluntly stated. "There's nothing left to talk about"

"Yes, there is" Steve grit his teeth in frustration but kept his voice level. "Tony why can't you just admit that you messed up? That you made a bad decision? You put everyone in danger"

"We've been down this road over and over and over Steve. I've already admitted that I messed up, but I never meant to hurt anyone and, at the time, I didn't make a bad decision. I made the decision that I believed would help everyone. The decision that would protect people without us needing to risk our lives in the process" Tony shook his head and stood to leave. "If you can't understand that then that's your problem. I'm done explaining myself to you"

"Where are you going?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows as Tony looked to the door.

"I'll sleep on the couch in the living room. Goodnight" As Tony turned to move away Steve shot out his arm to catch his wrist.

"Don't" Steve said a little too quickly. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry okay. You just... you really worry me sometimes Tony. You know that?"

"How so?" Tony said stiffly, still unwilling to cave.

"You hardly ever think things through. You just.. _do_ them. Creating Ultron was one of those things" Steve waited for a response, but Tony's eyes remained locked on the door, so he added more softly: "And don't think I didn't notice you jump onto one of those bots without any armor or proper weapon. That was dumb"

Tony scoffed at that and seemed to relax a bit, finally glancing at Steve.

"Well I couldn't just watch you get thrown into another wall" Tony rolled his eyes, missing the small smile that Steve sent his way. "And I did think it through thank you very much. It just didn't go, you know, the way I thought"

"Why'd you do it? Why did you make Ultron?" Steve moved over and Tony resumed his place on the bed.

"You'll laugh"

"No I won't"

"Yes, you will" Tony cast a nervous glance at Steve. "But because I know you'll bother me until I tell you, I'll just get it over with. I'm...I'm afraid Steve. That day Loki attacked earth. The day I flew through that wormhole. That day changed _everything_. I'm afraid that what I saw out there is gonna come back"

"Tony" Steve placed a hand on Tony's knee. "Why have you never said anything?"

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone" Tony mumbled.

"What do you mean? Why would it worry us if you were afraid?" Steve questioned. Tony looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, never mind" He began inspecting his fingernails. "Forget about it"

"Tony, what do you mean?" Steve pressed harder for an answer. Tony shrugged. "Anthony Stark, answer me!"

Tony's gaze shot to Steve's. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"I... I haven't been doing so great since then, that's all" Tony trailed off, but Steve held a firm gaze, prompting him to continue. "I just. I don't really like going out at night, cause of the wide open view space and all that. And my eating and sleeping hasn't been great either. Truth be told it wasn't great after being held hostage by terrorists. But between those dreams and now the ones I get from the attack on earth. I guess I just don't sleep all that much"

"That's why you work on those huge projects in the lab, isn't it?" Steve's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god, Tony! You work yourself to death just so you can sleep, don't you?"

Tony shrugged.

"We should probably be sleeping now" Tony remarked dismissively. Steve sighed.

"You're right. Come on, let's go to bed" Steve got up to move to the other side of the bed, missing the blush that came across Tony's face at that last remark.

"Okay" Tony murmured.

They both laid down and flipped off the bedside lamps. One thing was certain, Tony knew this would be another sleepless night. Not because of haunting dreams or bad memories, but because the man he'd been fantasizing about for months now was laying right beside him. Tony sighed and turned on his side to face away from Steve. Yep, tonight would be interesting.

* * * * * * * 

Tony's bleary eyes searched for the clock in the darkness.

**2:16 a.m.**

_'Huh, that's odd'_ Tony thought to himself. _'I couldn't sworn something woke me up. Must've just been a dream'_

Tony had almost drifted off again when he finally snapped awake, realizing what had woken him up. Steve was now firmly pressed alongside his back, arms wrapped around his middle, and face buried into his neck.

_'Shit'_ Tony thought.

And then a second realization dawned. 

Steve was hard.

_'Shit, shit, shit!'_ Tony began to panic internally, spiraling into thoughts of whether or not to wake Steve up.

Tony was lost in this ocean of bisexual panic when he heard something that he tried desperately to ignore. A low groan came from Steve. Followed by-

_'Oh, fuck'_ Tony's breath caught in his throat as Steve's hips rolled up against his, followed by another groan from him. _'What do I do? What do I do? What the hell do I do?!'_

Tony began weighing his options, which were seemingly becoming limited as Steve continued his grinding and low moaning. Tony thought waking Steve up would just embarrass him, and had almost decided to just endure the torture before... 

_'Did he just say what I think he said??'_ Tony froze and listened closely. 

Another low groan came from Steve, followed by a low, almost whispered- 

"Tony" Steve buried his face deeper into Tony's neck. 

Tony's eyes widened farther than he thought possible, and he knew he must be a tomato red at this point. 

"Steve?" Tony called into the silence, against his better judgement. No response. 

"Steve?" Tony called a little louder. This time there was a small grumble, and a little bit of stirring. 

"Steve" Tony called more firmly, and squeezed the man's arms (still wrapped tightly around his waist). 

"What, Tony?" Steve called back, sounding very annoyed. Tony waited for Steve to wake up a bit. "Oh...OH! Tony, I'm so sorry. I know I tend to be a huge cuddler when I sleep. I'll move back over right now, I just-" 

"Yeah, that's not why I woke you up, buddy" Tony could see Steve's confusion now that his eyes had adjusted to the low moonlight. "Just wanted to know if you were having a good dream" 

"What? Tony what are you-" Steve seemed to choke on his own words and immediately stop. He cleared his throat nervously. "Why do you ask?" 

"Well, you're hard and you were grinding up against me" Tony smirked, saving the big guns for last. 

"God, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry Tony" Steve's face turned cherry red. 

"Mm hmm. Hey, by the way. You're still holding on to me and, what was that other thing?" Tony mocked concentration. "Oh, right. You called out _my_ name" 

Steve sat in stunned silence for a few moments. Tony waited for his brain to focus on one train of thought. He cleared his throat again. 

"Um...see... The thing is" Steve tried and failed to explain the situation away. 

"Steve, do you really think of me in that way?" Tony asked, no trace of teasing in his voice. Steve let out another huge sigh. 

"Yes, I do" Steve seemed to relax as if a huge weight had been lifted. "I've had this huge crush on you for several months now" 

"Well that is a big problem" Tony took up playfully. Steve seemed to sink. "Because I've felt the same way for months now, and we haven't been doing anything about it" 

"Wait..seriously?" Steve looked floored. "But I thought you were str-" 

"Straight, I know. I'm bisexual, actually. Not a lot of people know though" Tony shrugged. "People assumed and I didn't care enough to correct them. Plus my dad would _not_ have approved" 

"So, what you're saying is, every time I've been tempted to kiss your gorgeous face these past months, I could have?" Steve murmured. 

Tony blushed and stammered for words.

"You uh- I don't-...uhm" 

"Not such a smooth talking playboy now, huh?" Steve smirked.

Before Tony could answer, Steve had closed the gap and began kissing him softly. Tony practically melted. Steve's lips were soft and everything Tony had fantasized about. Before long the kiss had grown greedy, leaving Tony moaning and gasping for air.

"More" Tony panted out. "I need more, Steve. Please"

"I know" Steve chuckled, then looked remorseful. "But..."

"But what?" Tony felt his heart sink a little. 

"I don't have lube" Steve looked apologetic.

"Oh" Tony began thinking. "Wait, I fell like I remember seeing some in the cabinet in the bathroom"

"Why were you looking in there?" Steve questioned, but rose from the bed anyway. "And why would Clint need lube?"

"I'm nosy" Tony called after Steve. After several moments of what sounded like Steve rummaging in the cabinet, he returned with a fully packaged bottle of lube, shaking his head in dismay.

"There's a note that says, 'have fun boys'. It's from Natasha" Steve let out a little laugh. "She knows everything, doesn't she?"

"Just get over here, will you?" Tony whined shamelessly. "I'm getting very impatient"

"Yeah, okay" Steve removed the bottle of lube from the packaging, then crossed the room to the bed. "I think you're wearing too much clothes"

Steve began helping Tony out of his shirt. Once the garment was removed, he stopped and stared at the scarring on Tony's chest.

"What?" Tony chuckled nervously, suddenly feeling the need to cross his arms over his exposed chest.

"No, don't!" Steve stopped him. "I'm sorry. I guess I just never realized..."

"Yeah shrapnel does a hell of a lot of damage" Tony sighed and looked far away. "That's why I usually keep my shirt on. Even when I go to the beach or pool or something. I just... feel more comfortable"

Steve leaned forward and placed a kiss in the middle of Tony's chest, where the arc reactor would be. 

"I like them" Steve smiled warmly. "It shows you won. Which means you're here"

"Sweet talker" Tony huffed. "C'mere"

Tony began the kiss this time, setting the pace to be sweet and slow, but still just as passionate. He felt Steve lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and eagerly obliged. As they kissed they continued to remove each other's clothing, separating only to catch a breath or remove an article of clothing. Steve began placing kisses on Tony's jaw and neck, occasionally leaving hickies that would be impossible to cover up.

"Ready?" Steve stopped to murmur against Tony's ear.

"Wha-" Tony gasped as Steve slowly pushed a finger into him. "When did you...?"

Steve simply responded with a devious grin before beginning to pump his finger in and out of Tony, working him open carefully. It wasn't long before a second finger was added, and Tony became a panting, moaning, incoherent mess.

"Mmm so responsive for me, aren't ya doll?" Steve spoke, his voice low with arousal. Tony let out another filthy moan at the sound of Steve's rough, sex-provoked Brooklyn accent.

"Well, it has- shit ahh- it has been- umm- a while" Tony managed, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure.

"Me too doll" Steve smiled. Tony's eyes shot open.

"Wait, so you aren't a virgin?" Tony's surprise made Steve chuckle a bit.

"No, I'm not" Steve admitted.

Tony flopped his head back to the bed.

"I can't believe you're not a virgin" Tony chuckled lightly.

"I can't believe I thought you were straight" Steve laughed, adding a third finger and making Tony shiver.

Tony was about to make another comment when Steve angled his fingers just right, hitting his prostate and making him cry out.

"There we go" Steve smiled victoriously. "Oh, and one more thing, you'd better not come until I say you can"

Tony's mouth dropped open before Steve resumed a steady pace, making sure to hit Tony's sweet spot _every. Single. Time._ Tony felt himself begin to tighten, his body moving like a freight train towards orgasm. Steve felt it too, and promptly stopped pumping his fingers. Tony groaned at the lost and looked at Steve with pleading eyes.

"Steve, please! You're killing me" Tony begged.

"Not yet I'm not" Steve smiled mischievously, then lowered himself between Tony's legs. 

Tony followed his movements with increasing interest. Steve continued pumping his fingers, but slowly this time and avoiding Tony's prostate. He pressed open mouthed kisses to Tony's thighs, occasionally leaving little nips. Tony groaned and closed his eyes again, allowing himself to just enjoy Steve's ministrations. It was a surprise, then, when Steve took his cock in his mouth and swallowed him down the the base. Tony keened and arched his back. He began writhing on the bed, the pleasure being simultaneously too much and not enough. Steve swirled patterns with his tongue, bobbing his head in earnest. Tony could feel himself drawing closer to the edge again. He was _almost there_ if Steve would only-

But Steve removed his mouth with a lewd pop before removing his fingers. Tony whined in desperation, not caring how he sounded at this point.

"Turn over" Steve instructed, and Tony followed, rising to his hands and knees. 

Steve guided Tony's hands up to the headboard and moved Tony's knees farther apart, making his back arch from the position. Tony sensed movement before Steve was pressed up behind him, the head of his cock teasing at Tony's entrance.

"Ready?" Steve asked gently.

"Beyond ready" Tony couldn't help but bite back.

"For that, you're not allowed to touch yourself" Steve ordered, leaving no room for argument. "I need to hear you say yes, Tony"

"Yes, Steve! I'm ready" 

Tony sucked in a breath as Steve began to slid in. Tony kept waiting for him to bottom out, but it felt like Steve just kept pressing and _pressing_. When he finally did bottom out with a groan, Tony was shuddering and panting. And then Steve started to move. The pace was so slow it was almost tortuous. Tony whined and tried to push back to meet Steve's thrusts, but his hips were held firmly in place by Steve. He felt like his body was on fire, and every drag of Steve's cock was fuel to the flames.

"Steve!" Tony panted out. "I need _more_"

"Ask nicely" Steve teased.

"Please!"

Steve complied and picked up the rhythm, pounding into Tony with fast, hard thrusts. As Steve moved within Tony, he left bruising kisses on his neck, shoulders, and back. Tony moaned wantonly and began panting. _It just wasn't enough._ Steve pounded into him for what felt like an hour before Tony finally felt himself reaching that plateau again. He could feel himself tightening around Steve. Steve pulled out, making Tony sob at the loss.

"I know. That was the last time I promise" Steve helped Tony turn over onto his back again. "I just wanted to see your face when you came. It's gonna be so good doll, I promise"

Steve thrust back in and resumed his harsh pace. Tony instinctively wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. His fingernails dug marks onto Steve's back, and Steve hissed with the pleasurable pain of it. It took Tony less time to get to the edge this round, and he began to moan filthily. He just couldn't get over that edge without-

Tony moved one of his hands toward his forgotten cock, but was swiftly batted away by Steve.

"No, I want you to come without touching yourself" Steve instructed.

"But I've never...done that before" Tony admitted. "I don't think I can"

"You can" Steve reassured him. "It's gonna feel so good when you come Tony, I promise. You just gotta trust me"

Tony nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. His body seemed to get closer and closer to the edge, without ever quite reaching it. Steve began kissing him filthily then, feeling himself get close. He angled his hips to start hitting Tony's prostate, and after only a few thrusts sent Tony over the edge. Tony's mouth opened in a silent scream and he arched his back. He felt his toes curl as he spattered himself and Steve with white. Steve fucked Tony through his orgasm until he began to writhe and whine with over stimulation. When Steve tried to pull out, Tony pushed him in closer with his legs.

"No! I wanna feel you" Tony begged.

Steve nodded and gave a few final thrusts before pushing himself in deep and emptying himself inside of Tony. They both laid panting for a while, catching their breath before Steve finally pulled out. He got up and moved towards the bathroom. When Steve returned with a washcloth, Tony smiled at him.

"That was by far the best, most intense orgasm I have ever had" Tony admitted as Steve cleaned them both up.

"I told you" Steve beamed at Tony.

They finally settled in together under the blankets. Tony pressed up against Steve and Steve had slung an arm over him and buried his face in his neck, sighing contentedly. 

"Goodnight, Tony" Steve sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to Tony's neck.

"Goodnight, Steve" Tony smirked then. "Sweet dreams"

Steve chuckled at Tony, drawing him in closer. 

They drifted off like that.

Tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
